


Dieciocho

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breed, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noncontober 2020, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason Todd acaba de salir de prisión bajo fianza, si se mete en otro problema regresará a la cárcel. Accidentalmente atropella al asalariado Tim Drake.Día 7: Crianza.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Dieciocho

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725126) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Sí, basada en ese capítulo de Batman donde nos cuentan como sería Gotham si Bruce no se hubiera convertido en murciélago.

“Entonces… ¿Qué llevas puesto?” El empresario gira el volante, al doblar la esquina. Su abogado consiguió la libertad bajo fianza hace unos días, se le acusaba por la muerte de unos 18 niños. No de manera directa, claramente. Los menores habían muerto al entrar en contacto con su invento, unos rines que dan una descarga eléctrica.

“No creo que deba decírtelo, espera a verme.” La voz femenina responde al otro lado de la línea, Todd mira la pantalla en el tablero de su auto en busca del nombre de su amante de turno. El sol comienza a caer.

El joven ingeniero suspira mirando su teléfono, no se graduó de la universidad a los 15 años para eso. La espalda le duele, lleva al menos una semana sin dormir. Atraviesa la puerta de cristal de edificio de empresas Wayne. Solo quiere llegar a casa, darse una ducha, tomar sus supresores y dormir. Sobre su pecho cuelga un gafete con una fotografía y su nombre: Timothy J. Drake.

“Vamos Isabel.” Jason se queja, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Tim mira el semáforo antes de cruzar, aún está en rojo. El asalariado regresa la mirada a su teléfono, tiene un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que dejo la comida en la estufa. El menor golpea sus dedos contra la pantalla escribiendo una respuesta.

Todd levanta su mirada solo para mirar al chico cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde. Sujeta el volante con fuerza y pisa el freno hasta el fondo, sin detenerse a tiempo. Golpe al menor lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo. Jason golpea su frente contra el volante y mira al técnico tendido sobre el pavimento. Abre su cinturón de seguridad y después la puerta.

“¿Jason? ¿Qué pasa?” La mujer pregunta al oír el golpe.

“Un pequeño incidente Isabel, te llamo después.” Responde Todd, cortando la llamada y buscando entre sus contactos a su abogado. “Harvey, acabo de arrollar aun chico, no fue mi culpa él se cruzó la calle con el semáforo en verde, estaba viendo su teléfono. Él, él.”

“Tranquilízate Jason.” Dent grita molesto al otro lado de la línea. “¿Alguien te vio?”

“Esta calle es poco transitada, aún no pasa nadie más.”

“¿Dónde estás?”

“Detrás de la oficina principal de Wayne Inc.”

“Escúchame bien, toma al chico y llévatelo a casa. No lo puedes llevar a un hospital, enviaré a un doctor. Yo llegaré pronto.” Harvey ordena, Jason asiente como si el mayor pudiera verlo. Corta la llamada y sale del vehículo para acercarse al chico, parece que solo tiene algunos rasguños. Abre la puerta de los asientos traseros para recostarlo y toma las cosas que quedaron regadas en el suelo. Regresando al volante para conducir a casa.

Al llegar a su departamento Dent lo espera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Un par de paramédicos y un doctor se llevan al chico para revisarlo. Harvey golpea su pie molesto contra el piso, al tiempo que Jason baja su cabeza como un chico regañado. El abogado es un beta, pero aun así siempre logra hacerlo sentir mal.

“Te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de los problemas.” Harvey regaña señalando con el dedo al menor. Ambos avanzan al interior de la casa, el doctor revisa al chico. Sus heridas ya están cubiertas y se encuentra descansando en la cama de Todd.

“Solo son contusiones leves, está agotado físicamente, pero no tiene nada que ver con que lo atropellaras. Cuando despierte se sentirá mejor.” El abogado al igual que su cliente suspiran. Harvey toma la oreja de Jason dándole un tirón. El médico y sus ayudantes dejan el edificio no sin antes dar una hoja con su cuenta a Todd.

“Cuando el chico despierte dile que alguien más lo atropello y tú lo ayudaste.” Dent ordena. “No puedes meterte en otro escándalo, ahora creo que deberías de pasar el siguiente mes en casa hasta que las aguas se calmen un poco.”

Jason asiente dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la cama, toma el gafete del niño mirándolo. “Omega.”

“Ni se te ocurra.” Advierte Harvey.

“¿Cómo le haré creer eso entonces? Además, es un chico lindo, podría darme hijos hermosos. Lo convenceré de que fue el destino.” Dent levanta las manos y las deja caer con resignación después.

“Solo no causes más problemas.” Pide con cansancio el hombre. Jason hace una señal con su mano mirado al abogado irse. El alfa se acomoda en el sillón revisando el teléfono de chico. Escribe un mensaje al contacto llamado “mamá” diciéndole que irá a cenar con un amigo y es posible que pase la noche con él. Recibiendo una enorme respuesta sobre lo emocionada que está de que su niño finalmente esté saliendo con alguien.

Una mujer interesante, ahora Jason tenía curiosidad sobre ella. Descubre otras cosas de Tim: que tiene 18 años, que lleva tres trabajando con Wayne, que sus amigos se limitan a los tipos de su trabajo, su familia es de clase media alta, hijo único y la mejor de todas su celo debió de llegar el día antes. Atrasado posiblemente por atestar su cuerpo de supresores.

El menor se revuelve en la cama, estira sus extremidades y saborea la saliva en su boca. Jason puede olerlo apenas abre sus ojos y regresa a la conciencia. Tim toma las sábanas entre sus dedos envolviéndose en ellas. Todd deja su lugar en el sillón subiendo a la cama, sonríe sacando su camisa y tirando de la tela. Metiéndose debajo de esta, cuela su mano el interior de los pantalones de Drake cerrando su boca en la nuca del chico.

Tim gime, moviendo su cuello. La gran mano del alfa entra bajo la camisa del omega, tocando su pecho. Tirando de los pezones del chico, Drake solloza parpadeando con rapidez. Jason chupa la glándula en su cuello, buscando a tientas el hoyo de Timothy. El joven ya está lubricado y suelto. Todd fuerza los pantalones del omega abajo, obligándolo a salir de la prenda.

“¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa?” El joven pregunta. Todd mete dos dedos, haciendo a Tim sacudir sus caderas. Apretando el brazo de Jason.

“Entraste en celo en plena avenida y te traje a casa.” Miente el empresario. “No tienes que preocuparte, Tim. Soy un buen tipo, te haré sentir bien y si estás dispuesto podríamos iniciar una familia.”

“¿Una familia? ¿Cómo te llamas?” Drake intenta volver su rostro, Jason lo ayuda a recostarse boca arriba acomodándose entre las piernas del omega, tomando el borde de su camisa para hacerlo salir de ella. Todd sé deshace de sus propias prendas cerrando el espacio entre él y Tim.

“Jason Todd.”

“Hueles muy bien Jason.” El asalariado posa sus manos en los hombros del alfa acercando su nariz al cuello de este. Separa sus piernas y levanta sus caderas frotándose contra su compañero. “No, espera. Yo no pude tener un celo, tomé mis supresores esta mañana.”

“Muy tarde Tim, está mañana no te conocía, pero después de revisar un poco sobre ti, sé que me darás buenos hijos.” Jason toma la cintura del joven abriéndose paso en las entrañas de su nuevo amante. “Tú madre dijo que está muy orgullosa de que salieras con alguien, estará aún más feliz cuando le digas que eres mi pareja.”

“No quiero, no necesito un alfa, puedo valerme por mi mismo.” El chico niega, empujando al mayor. Moviendo su cabeza. Intentando patear a Jason.

“¿Cómo? Trabajando 16 horas diarias para Wayne. Si te haces mío no volverás a trabajar, te quedaras en casa a cuidar a nuestros hijos.” Su gran mano se cierra en el cuello del omega, frotando con su dedo la nuca del chico. Dejando salir sus feromonas para intentar relajarlo. “Te embarazaré y apenas des a luz te preñaré de nuevo. ¿No lo quieres? Imagina tu vientre cálido e hinchado. Con tu útero creando vida. Esa es tú misión, es lo que eres, dime que quieres que te embarace.”

“No, no quiero. Quiero trabajar, ser independiente.” Drake aprieta sus manos en los hombros del alfa, clavando sus uñas en la piel del mayor. Sacudiéndose para salir del agarre de este. Jason aún está dentro del menor, no se ha movido, en espera de que este deje de luchar. Sujeta al omega, moviéndose hacia atrás, golpeando al trasero del asalariado con fuerza.

“No lo necesitas, lo único que te hará feliz es tener un bebé y estar preñado esperando otro.” Jason lo penetra sin problema, el cuerpo del omega fue diseñado para eso. Las cálidas paredes lo reciben con hambre, aun si su organismo se comporta acorde a su celo el menor está perfectamente consiente.

“No es lo que quiero, nunca quise eso.” Drake mueve su rostro a lado, rechazando el toque de Todd. Apretando sus ojos y labios, moviendo sus piernas. Jason no se molesta en presionarlo, tiene poca fuerza, ni siquiera la suficiente como para empujarlo. Porque no puede o no quiere, su boca se abre jadeando cuando el mayor se empuja en su interior de nuevo.

“No luches con tu naturaleza, te has estado llenando de supresores cuando lo único que necesitas es una mordida.” Todd susurra al oído del menor, besando el cuello de este. Tim se estremece, ahoga un gemido e intenta por milésima vez alejar a su atacante. Frota sus pies sobre la cama, separando sus rodillas. “Mira como tus piernas se abren, dices que no, pero tu cuerpo no se opone.”

“No quiero, es el celo. Es culpa del celo, este no soy yo.” Tim mueve su cuello y cabeza, es como si solo esa parte de su cuerpo lo obedeciera. Todd cierra sus manos en los muslos del menor, azotando al chico. Empujándose al interior del omega, flagelando el fino cuerpo. El mismo Drake levanta sus caderas, encontrando al mayor.

“No lo sobre analices, acepta lo que tu cuerpo quiere.” Dice Todd, clavándose en las entrañas del menor. “Dime que es lo que quieres.”

“Que me sueltes.” Grita el menor. Cerrando sus manos en los brazos de Jason, mirándolo con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Hacerlo con un alfa es totalmente diferente a cuando usa un juguete.

“Di la verdad.”

“Esa es la verdad.”

“Dime que quieres que te preñe.”

“No quiero.”

“Si lo quieres.”

“Detente, por favor.” Es una sensación cálida y pegajosa que lo envuelve. Que hace su cabeza comenzar a dar vueltas. Jason es duro, lo folla sin piedad. Dilatando su hoyo, es más grande que sus consoladores. Su polla palpita y se sacude en su centro, haciéndolo temblar en cada embestida.

“Dime que quieres estar embarazado.” Todd ordena otra vez, la idea ya comienza a parecer buena.

“No.”

“Es lo que quieres, lo sabes. Dilo.” Aquello suena bien, con su vientre hinchando. Viviendo una vida tranquila, mientras se queda en casa a esperar que su pareja llegue. Que Jason lo tome todos los días como lo hace en ese momento.

“Jason, Jason. Por favor, por favor. Préñame.” El joven solloza, consumido finalmente por su calor y la influencia del alfa. Todd le sonríe, tomándolo por la cintura hace al delgadísimo chico dar media vuelta, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Acerca su boca a la glándula hinchada en la nuca del joven programador, cerrando sus labios sobre esta para chuparla. Drake gime, hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas que llevan el olor de Jason empapándose en su ensoñación.

“Claro, tendremos 3, no cuatro hijos y tu madre los amara.” Susurra Jason contra la nuca del menor, aparentando su cintura para mantener su cadera en alto. Puede sentir el interior de Tim contraerse, su pequeño cuerpo temblar y la glándula en su cuello ponerse de un precioso tono carmesí.

Abre su boca, tomando una larga bocanada de aire. Hunde sus dientes en la pálida piel de Tim. El chico grita, mientras levanta sus caderas permitiendo que su nuevo amante se adentre imposiblemente profundo en su cuerpo. Notando como los chorros de esperma se derraman en su vientre, colmándolo por primera vez. El nudo se hincha con rapidez, permitiéndole contener toda la semilla del alfa para ser impregnado.

Jason saborea la sangre en su boca, el sabor metálico del líquido vital que escapara de la herida recién hecha. Drake suspira, descansando plácidamente en el lecho del alfa. Todd lo rodea con sus brazos, besando la columna limpiado la sangre que mancha su perfecta piel blanca, esperando que la mordida deje de sangrar.

“Ahora estaremos juntos.” Dice Todd, frotando con su palma el vientre del joven.

“Para toda la vida.” Responde Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
